Puppentheater
by chaotizitaet
Summary: OneShot. AußerKonkurrenzAntwort auf Jules ValentinsChallenge. Hermine versucht Valentinstag zu entfliehen und ist nicht alleine mit diesem Wunsch. HGxSS


Meine Antwort auf eine Valentis-Challenge von Jule, die ich allerdings zu spät entdeckt habe um bei der Challenge mitzumachen. Außer Konkurrenz also.

Vorgaben: 

Genre: Humor/Romance  
Pairing: SSxHG oder SSxMG oder HPxGW oder HPxDM oder RWxHG oder RWxNT  
Setting: Valentinstag

Und 3 aus den folgenden 5 Sätzen:

- darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?  
- Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe…  
- grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz….  
- du bist der gummi ich der bär….  
- oh ja play it again sam

So, und hier nun meine Idee.

Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir, sondern sie sind das Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie lediglich geliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Puppentheater**

Hermine Jane Samantha Granger saß im Raum der Wünsche und versuchte zu vergessen, dass Valentinstag war. Ganz ehrlich, wer brauchte schon Valentinstag? War doch eh nur so ein bescheuerter Tag, wo alle Welt plötzlich Blumen und Pralinen erwartete. Und Liebeskarten und ähnliches. Gut, wenn man verliebt war, konnte dieser Tag durchaus was für sich haben. Trotz der Erwartungshaltung. Aber sie war nicht verliebt.  
Die kurze Beziehung mit Ron lag nun auch schon wieder drei Monate zurück, denn sie hatten schnell einsehen müssen, dass alles Versöhnen dieser Welt die Streitereien zwischen ihnen nicht wettmachte. Und sie hatten sich nun mal gestritten, mehr als zuvor, als sie bloß Freunde gewesen waren. Schließlich hatten sie sich in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen wieder getrennt und waren zur Freundschaft zurückgekehrt. Eine Entscheidung über die auch Harry froh gewesen war, denn ihm bedeuteten seine beiden besten Freunde zu viel um sie zu verlieren, und auch wenn er noch immer mit Ginny glücklich war, eine feste Freundin war etwas anderes als die besten Freunde. 

Der ganze Tag war schon reichlich verkorkst gewesen. Es fing damit an, dass es in der Großen Halle kleine Flitterherzchen aus Zuckerwatte geregnet hatte. Eine Idee, die eindeutig auf Professor Dumbledores Mist gewachsen war. Wie er das allerdings vom Porträt im Zimmer der Direktorin McGonagall aus in die Wege geleitet hatte, entzog sich Hermines Kenntnis.

In den Gängen tauchten plötzlich weit mehr Pärchen auf als gewöhnlich und so langsam hätte sich Hermine nicht mehr gewundert, wenn auch diese Valentinskobolde aus dem zweiten Schuljahr, die Professor Lockhart damals angeschleppt hatte, wieder aufgetaucht wären. Das war zwar zum Glück nicht der Fall, aber dafür hatten es sich die Hauselfen an diesem Tag nicht nehmen lassen die Liebesboten zu spielen. Dobbys Idee. Und weil sie ja damit den Menschen dienten, hatte er sogar die anderen Hauselfen für seinen Plan gewinnen können.  
Es war inzwischen Hermines siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und nach jahrelangem Kampf war sie allmählich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie nicht viel erreichte, wenn sie mit den Elfen direkt über ihre Rechte sprach, weshalb sie die kleinen Dienstboten mittlerweile mehr oder weniger ignorierte.

Zum Mittagessen zeigten Lavender und Parvati aufgeregt, wie viele Valentinskarten sie erhalten hatten, und bemitleideten Hermine, weil sie keine einzige bekommen hatte. Dabei störte es Hermine gar nicht, ohne Karte zu sein. Viel mehr ging ihr das mitleidige Getue ihrer Klassenkameradinnen auf den Geist, so dass sie schließlich genervt aufstand und sich für den Rest der Pause in die Bibliothek zurückzog. Doch nicht früh genug um den Worten von Professor McGonagall zu entgehen, die alle Schüler daran erinnerte, dass am Abend eine Valentinsparty stattfinden würde. 

All das, und nicht zuletzt die Aussicht auf diese rosarote Zuckerwatteparty, hatten Hermine dazu bewogen sich am Abend heimlich und leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen und dreimal vor dem Bild von Boris dem Bekloppten auf und ab zu marschieren, während sie dachte: „Ich brauche einen Ort wo ich Valentinstag entfliehen kann."

Als sie den Raum der Wünsche betrat, fand sie sich in einem Zimmer wieder, dass sie sehr stark an ihren Kindergarten erinnerte. Stimmt, dachte sie, im Kindergarten kümmerte man sich noch nicht um Valentinstag. Da war der 14. Februar nur ein weiterer Tag um zu spielen. Und irgendwie, sie wusste nicht genau wieso, verspürte sie sogar Lust, die alten Kinderspiele noch einmal zu spielen.  
Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte sie sogar einen magischen Kassettenrekorder und einige Hörspielkassetten, unter anderem „Der kleine Wassermann". Wie hatte sie diese Kassette als Kind geliebt. Im Nu war die Kassette im Recorder und die altbekannte Geschichte von Ottfried Preußler ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher.

Eine Weile spielte sie selbstvergessen mit den großen Legosteinen, baute Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, mit ein wenig Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes, nach, und lauschte dem Hörspiel. Dann erregte das Puppentheater in der einen Ecke ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren die klassischen Figuren: Kasperl, Gretel, der König, das Krokodil und die Großmutter. Mit ein paar gezielten Zaubersprüchen verwandelte Hermine die Köpfe nach ihren Wünschen. Die Großmutter trug nun unverkennbar die Gesichtszüge von Professor McGonagall, das Krokodil hatte lange, schwarze, fettige Haare bekommen und der König trug eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Oh König Harry! Schlimme Kunde erreicht unser Land." näherte sich der rothaarige, sommersprossige Kasperl dem König.  
„Was gibt es mein getreuer Freund und Kasper Ron."  
„Das Krokodil Snape ist ausgebrochen und hat gedroht die wichtigste Maid in unserem Land zu fressen!"  
„Oh nein! Doch nicht etwa Prinzessin Ginny, meine holde Verlobte?" Hätte die Figur es gekonnt, so hätte ihr Antlitz nun einen Ausdruck höchsten Entsetzens gezeigt. 

Szenen-, bzw. Puppenwechsel, Kasper Ron verschwand und Prinzessin Ginny von Gretel betrat die Bühne.

„Oh meine geliebte Ginny! Ein gar fürchterliches Unglück bedroht dich und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Eine gefährliche Bestie hat es auf dich abgesehen."  
„Aaaaaah! Oh mein König, das darf doch nicht sein. Versteckt mich, wenn es sein muss, aber lasst mich nicht allein, Harry, Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte."   
„Keine Sorge, ich habe schon mit dem Hofmagier gesprochen. Sie hat versprochen, mir in dieser wichtigen Stunde beizustehen und dich in etwas Unauffälliges zu verwandeln, damit wir dich verstecken können."  
„Darf ich es wagen zu fragen, als was ihr mich verwandeln wollt, oh mein Geliebter?"  
„Der einzige Ort, den die Bestie beharrlich meidet, ist das Badezimmer, wie man an seinen fettigen Haaren sehen kann. Deshalb werden wir dich dort verstecken."   
„Oh ja, lass mich dein Badeschwamm sein, Harry!"

Erneuter Szenenwechsel. König Harry wurde kurzerhand am Rand fixiert, so dass er zwar anwesend war, Hermine jedoch beide Hände für andere Figuren frei hatte. Denn jetzt folgte das grandiose Finale mit der Hofmagierin McGonagall und dem Krokodil Snape.

„Es ist vollbracht, eure Verlobte ist sicher versteckt!" Mit diesen Worten näherte sich die Hofmagierin der Ecke, in welcher König Harry lehnte.  
„Und keinen Moment zu früh, denn das Krokodil ist bereits im Palast", tauchte Kasper Ron kurz auf, nur um gleich darauf wieder in der Versenkung zu verschwinden.   
„Wawawawawawawawa! Ich bin das fürchterliche Krokodil Snape. Und ich bin gekommen die wichtigste Maid in diesem Land zu fressen!"  
„Vergiss es, du Fetthaar. Meine Verlobte wirst du nie kriegen", stellte sich ihm König Harry, gelangweilt in seine Ecke gelehnt, entgegen.  
„Prinzessin Ginny?", höhnte das Krokodil. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich Prinzessin Ginny fressen will? Mein Ziel war schon immer mein Ein und Alles, Minerva McGonagall, eure Hofmagierin! Wawawawawawa!" Und augenblicklich stürzte sich das Krokodil auf die großmütterliche Hofmagierin und verschlang sie in einem Satz.  
„Und wie bitte bekomme ich jetzt meine Verlobte zurück?", fragte König Harry aus seiner Ecke.  
„Tja, liebe Kinder, das erfahrt ihr vielleicht das nächste Mal", beendete Hermine ihre Vorstellung.

„Nicht schlecht Miss Granger, aber meine Haare sind das Resultat eines Zaubertrankunfalls im ersten Jahr, und nicht einmal Poppy Pomfrey war in der Lage, den Schaden, den ein gewisser James Potter angerichtet hatte, wieder rückgängig zu machen."  
Erschrocken tauchte Hermine hinter dem Puppentheater auf. „Professor Snape!"  
Tatsächlich, mitten in diesem Kindergartenzimmer stand niemand geringeres als Professor Severus Snape.

„Genau dieser. Oder sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen Krokodil Snape?" Und der Zaubertrankmeister zog mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ich würde sagen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir wohl beide das gleiche dachten, als wir diesen Raum riefen, verzichte ich ausnahmsweise darauf ihnen für ihre ungebührliche Darstellung meiner Wenigkeit Punkte abzuziehen. Allerdings schlage ich vor, dass wir dieses Theaterstück noch einmal aufführen, und dieses Mal bitte etwas realistischer. Also, play it again, Sam!" 

Überrascht sah Hermine den Professor an. Er kannte ihren dritten Vornamen? Und er zog ihr keine Punkte ab, sondern wollte stattdessen das Stück noch einmal, wenngleich in leicht geänderter Version, sehen? Was war mit Professor Snape los? Im gleichen Moment hatte sie eine Idee. „Gerne", erwiderte sie. „Aber nur, wenn sie das Krokodil spielen." Und sie hielt ihm die Puppe entgegen.  
Snape zögerte für einen Moment, dann nahm er die Figur, zückte seinen Zauberstab, und gleich darauf trug das Krokodil die Königskrone.  
„Und das soll realistischer sein?" Irgendwie hatte Hermine die Scheu vor dem sonst so strengen Lehrer verloren.  
„Aber Potter als König ist realistisch?", kam es nur spöttisch zurück. 

Abermals nahm das Schicksal in der kleinen Welt der Handpuppen ihren Lauf. Und dieses Mal waren es die finsteren Tunichtgute Ex-König Harry und Kasper Ron, welche die holde Maid Ginny von Gretel entführen wollten. Doch durch einen kleinen Fehler erwischten sie McGonagall, woraufhin Krokodil Snape sich bitterlich seinem Liebeskummer hingab. Das erweichte das Herz von Prinzessin Ginny, so dass sie sich spontan in ihn verliebte und Harry übermittelte er könne bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst.  
Warum allerdings Prinzessin Ginny urplötzlich braune buschige Haare, statt glatter roter hatte, konnte sich Hermine nicht erklären. Aber sie war auch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht vor lauter Lachen die Vorstellung vorzeitig zu beenden, denn das liebeskranke Krokodil war zu komisch. Doch als dann auch noch Ex-König Harry erklärte, dass er Krokodil Snape eh viel schärfer fände als Prinzessin Ginny war alles zu spät. Laut lachend kugelte sie sich auf dem Boden herum und hatte schlussendlich Probleme genügend Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu kriegen, so sehr lachte sie. Das laszive „Grr, kraul mir den Brustpelz", mit dem sich Ex-König Harry nun dem Krokodil näherte, ging dabei vollkommen unter.

Snape beobachtete das Treiben ein paar Minuten lang, dann beschloss er zu handeln. Nicht, dass seine begabteste Schülerin sich noch kaputtlachte. So etwas sollte in der magischen Gemeinschaft durchaus schon vorgekommen sein. Kurzentschlossen griff er sich das Mädchen, fixierte sie auf dem Boden und küsste sie so lange, bis ihr Verstand wieder seinen Dienst antrat. Und dann küsste er sie weiter, bis sich ihr Verstand wieder verabschiedete, dieses Mal jedoch wegen ganz anderer Ursachen…

Fin.


End file.
